


Five Times Gai Annoyed Juggler with his Orbnica (and One Time He Finally Snapped)

by Izzu



Series: Light and Shadows of O-50 [5]
Category: Tokusatsu, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: That tune that Gai loves playing had always grated on his nerves!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, this was the first time I wrote something in this format. Not sure how it works really... but, here goes! Of course, Gai had been playing that tune to Juggler at much more frequencies than this, but I chose some of the notable ones.

Juggler let out a sigh as he sat on a boulder, placing his sword beside him. He liked it a lot, working out some sweat as he continued to perfect his sword skills. A warrior was _nothing_ if his mastery over his blade was _mediocre_. And he'd bite his tongue first before he let his skills dull down or allowed anyone else to best him in his area of expertise...  
  
Another man started sitting beside him as Juggler turned to see him. The man leant on his shoulder before taking out a _peculiar_ instrument from the inside of his tunic. Juggler rolled his eyes at the man as Gai began playing the _usual_ tune.  
  
"Why do you keep playing that tune? Do you missed _home_ so much?"  
  
Gai started laughing in that usual melodious way. "Not really, but I don't want to forget about it. Besides, you're always by my side... it's hard to be homesick that much,"  
  
He snorted, before teasingly tried to smack Gai's face that kept nuzzling on his back. "Riiight, go play that Orbnica somewhere else then. You're being clingy!"  
  
xxx  
  
Juggler stared towards Gai who started playing his Orbnica again by himself. Playing the same tune over and _over_ again. And somehow, that same tune from their homeland started to grate on his nerves. Because somehow that same tune also _echoed_ from the OrbCalibur whenever Gai used it.  
  
Reminding him again how the light pushed him away in favour of his friend. And he _hated_ it.  
  
"Aren't you tired of it already, playing that tune all the time?" he asked as Gai stopped playing for a moment.  
  
His friend shrugged. "Hmm... nope!", he said before resuming his play.  
  
Juggler's ears started to twitch as he heard the annoying tune again. He wished Gai would just stop but he didn't want to offend his friend or anything.  
  
"Damn..." he hissed, more to himself than to Gai. "This is why you needed a _girl_..."  
  
xxx  
  
He circled around himself, eyeing the shadows behind the trees that spawned all around him.  
  
_'Where are you, Gai?'_ he asked in his mind. He heard about a giant battle that occurred in this forest a few nights ago. He found the remnants of the battle and confirmed that Maga Tanazoa, one of the Devil King's Beasts that he had been after... was _defeated_. As expected of Gai's handiwork; or more like... as expected of _Ultraman Orb_.  
  
And just before he was about to give up looking for that man, Juggler heard that _wretched_ tune again. It didn't take him long to pinpoint the source of that sound.  
  
At some corner in the forest, he found the man playing his Orbnica. And the man wasn't _alone_. There was a _girl_ sitting beside him, an Earthling woman. And Gai had happily and idly played his hometown tune with her, seemingly so carefree. Not sure why but the sight of them together annoyed him so much.  
  
It was then when he decided to break the seal of yet another Devil King's Beast locked away nearby...  
  
xxx  
  
He set out early to arrange an 'appointment' with Gai, before waiting for him at the promised place. But trust him to play that wretched tune again in the morning. So frustrating. He'd tell Gai that hearing that tune too many times caused him to have migraines so often, but as if Gai would stop the habit if he asked him.  
  
He was asked to eliminate Gai by Don Nostra in order to receive Belial's card, yet, to be honest, he just wanted to have a reason to fight Gai. Yet the fight was not quite _satisfying_.  
  
Gai wasn't really trying so hard to fight him. Whether it was because he didn't want to drag innocent humans in this fight—which was silly because there wasn't anyone nearby this spot at the moment for a mile—or he didn't want to have to kill him, Gai was being stupid. Why care about those _other_ humans, it was not as if they even _know_ that Orb was Gai. And that other notion, to think Gai still cared about him made him _angrier_.  
  
_So you're holding yourself back while fighting me for fear that you'd kill me? Were you assuming that you're indeed stronger than me? What nonsense!_  
  
A part of him was annoyed to see _this_ version of Gai. _Losing your power to turn into your original form just because you failed to save a woman? How weak can you be?_ And Gai claimed that he wanted to protect all of his precious humans. Yet allowing himself to become so weak because of some failure of not being able to save just ONE life!  
  
A part of him suddenly thought of telling Gai the truth. But that would also mean revealing to Gai that horrid _secret_ that he tried so hard to forget. Even then, it was pitiful to see him losing to a mere Black King!  
  
Juggler caught sight of Nackle hiding nearby at the corner of his eyes. Well, might as well that he let Gai witness one of his best acts!  
  
xxx  
  
He has been anticipating Metron's arrival for a while now. That lone survivor of that pitiful 'criminal organisation'. An irony, considering the motivations of some of the members that used to be part of that same organisation. He was finding more ways to feed more darkness energies into his blade, and this fool kindly 'offered' himself _just in time_.  
  
Juggler tried to not let his amusement show. Metron was full of vengeful thoughts against him, so he wanted the alien to focus more on generating those dark energies towards the blade. But he could sense a hint of 'light' from the alien. Despite all of the hate Metron had on him the alien also bore another motive; he wanted to _protect_ this planet. And for what? For the beautiful sunsets on this planet?

Metrons were really odd, what was it that they love so much about this planet's stupid sunsets? Metrons and their stupid fascinations over a phenomenon of lights that every planet in this universe should bear witness every day!  
  
_If sunsets all you want then just find any other planets to go! This planet's not the only one to have it!_  
  
Juggler continued to evade the sharp edges of his blade that were now held by the foolish Metron. Some of those edges _did_ end up finding its way to cutting his body, but he set the concerns aside. As long as his life force was still strong he could always turn the tides around. And he could feed even _more_ darkness to his blade. With his _own_ fears and suffering. Even then, there was still a great risk to him for doing things like this. If he makes a slight mistake, Metron would definitely kill him.

Juggler barely finished that thought as Metron backed him against a wall.  
  
He could feel his heart race as he stared at the sharp end of his own blade. Indeed, like Metron said... there was no greater insult to a swordsman to be killed by his own bla—and that wretched _melody_ assaulted his ears again!  
  
He turned his head around to see Gai walking over, being so full of himself. He shifted his eyes to see that Metron had turned his attention towards Gai. Juggler smirked. Well, this turned out to be to his advantage! Even in the most annoying circumstances, Gai was useful.

Juggler took that moment to flee from the scene.  
  
xxx  
  
Watching the two 'lovebird' parted ways somewhat _amused_ him. Or more like, watching _Gai_ acting like a wandering, lonely, _noble_ hero tend to tickle his funny bones somewhat. Because try to prove himself otherwise but if there wasn't a smidgen of attraction between those two, something must have gone wrong. Even a _blind person_ could see that there was something between those two.  
  
Yet Gai acting like... he needed to prioritise his _duty_ more than love kinda irked him. _If you liked that girl so much then just confess your feelings, idiot!_ But hey, Gai's an idiot anyway...  
  
Finding nothing else worth seeing, Juggler finally decided to leave. Yet as he made his way further from the spot; where their last battle with Magata no Orochi concluded, he noted something annoying.  
  
_Why on earth did this stupid tune keep echoing around him?_  
  
He turned around, it didn't seem like Gai was following him or anything. But why—Juggler fumed as he raced back towards the direction he thought Gai should be.  
  
True enough, Gai was still playing his Orbnica... even when those other earthlings had left. So why on earth—? Without thinking, Juggler just grabbed the _closest thing_ he could reach with his hand and hurled it towards that certain idiot.  
  
xxx  
  
Gai hastily backed away on instinct, as he avoided _a light pole_ falling in front of him that came from nowhere. He turned around to see who was it that tried to attack him and ended up smiling _widely_.  
  
xxx  
  
Even as he saw the light pole flying towards Gai, Juggler couldn't help being amazed at his own strength. Yet that fascination was immediately cut short as Gai finally noticed him. The idiot even smiled at him! _Why did you even have to look THAT happy to see me?_  
  
Well, on the bright side... Gai stopped playing his Orbnica.  
  
Rolling his eyes at him, Juggler fumed. "Can you just CUT it out with that stupid tune! You've been playing that for so long just give me a break already! It's getting on my nerves and is also annoying!"  
  
Gai's _laughter_ afterwards just annoyed him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this muse popped up during one of the moments my Juggler!Muse was cracking a stupid joke in my head. In which a certain part on this piece came to be. So... this is STILL Juggler's fault for making this happen.


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This omake was in my head for so long I might as well let it out free. Since this continues directly after the main piece, I can't post this on its own since it's not totally stand-alone. So there.
> 
> Wait. I can actually post this as a stand-alone. But figuring out titles and synopsis was hard, I rather not.  
> Backdating, just cos I can.

He used to hear the phrase 'let off some steam' from the humans he occasionally interacted with. Had to admit doing so did make him feel a bit better. Even though, yeah... that light pole almost _did_ kinda impaled Gai if he hadn't backed away in time. But by his standards, Gai should consider that _lucky_ enough. That aside...

Now that the goof saw him, his earlier action seemed rather _stupid_ for him to do. He was planning to make Gai believe that he was dead _for real_ just now... but he screwed that up. Juggler sighed.

Even as he took another breath of air, Gai was already standing by his side in that short millisecond. At this point, he already resigned himself to that fact. Juggler bent his body slightly to the side before turning to glance towards the man.

"You know, just one hug from _you_ was enough quota to last me the whole week. Don't you even think... of giving me _another._ "

Even as he spoke, he could already see the image of Gai having his arms spread open towards him inside his mind. So seeing it in reality didn't elate him one bit. It probably related to some _long lost and forgotten grudge_ that he used to have but regardless, his body remembered what his mind didn't. So nope! Hugs from Gai? No thank you.

Not even that disappointed look he was wearing right now gonna change his mind.

"Aah, Juggler! Can't I just be glad that you're alive?"

Juggler let out a half-hearted laugh. "Heh, don't joke around. I don't think you're really _happy_ that I still stuck around. You _weren't_... the last time I tricked you and I don't think that feeling's changed now."

Gai sighed as if he _really_ had anything to sigh about.

"Juggler... are we still going to do this all over again?"

His nose suddenly twitched. "I'm just going to make it clear to you that I'm still gonna _hate_ your guts. Just because I saved your stupid butt _earlier_ and helped defeat Orochi with you, doesn't mean we're back to being best buds. So if you could excuse me, I'm going to get on my way and figure out what should I do with my spare time _now_..."

Juggler randomly picked a road and decided to head in that direction before he felt his arm being pulled again.

He clenched his teeth hard before forcing out an irritated grunt. "Can you stop this... _Guhaaaii_?"

The bum wasn't even affected by his attempt at mocking his name as Juggler turned away to glance up towards his sword that was still _stuck upright_ in some destroyed district a few miles away. If he had his sword right now he could just swing it towards Gai's face. He couldn't even retrieve—Juggler just waved at the sword to return it to normal size. He could always take his sword back later. He turned his attention towards Gai.

"Juggler... let's get back to how we used to be. There's still plenty of things that both of us needed to do. Don't you say it yourself before, that it was our _mission_? A mission that both of us needed to complete together. I _need_ you."

Juggler frowned at him before laughing again. " _I_... told you that? Hah... hard to believe I ever said something _stupid_ like that..." he rolled his eyes at the man before something clicked at the back of his mind. "Though I don't think you've ever taken my words _seriously_ back then."

He shook his head. "Nah. You do your own thing, _Urutoraman_ Orb! Whatever we had before, that pact has long finished. And I still _hate_ your Orbnica playing, so I'm sparing myself out of that. Bye!"

Juggler took out his deck and shuffled through the cards to pick one out. He snorted towards Gai. Just because he lost his ability to use his Dark Ring, doesn't mean he couldn't use his cards.

With a flick of his fingers, Juggler summoned Hyper Zetton's power to transport him _far_ away from Gai.

xxx

Juggler blinked as he glanced around him. Not sure where he was right now but Gai's no longer on his back. Good. And just as he thought he's already done with Gai, his sharp ears caught again the faint sounds of that stupid tune again. _Figures._

He fished his deck again to find a monster card that he could use to block the stupid tune from bothering his head again—ah, he found it! Right away the headaches stopped as he used the card's power.

He should've used this card from the _very beginning_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeap, that particular spelling of Ultraman was intentional. Also, I wanted to bring this back towards the Orbnica issue as well as plant the whole thing about Gai wanting to get back with Juggy. So now you'll get the theme I had with Gai on the other post series pieces. Also, I'll probably end up redoing some parts of the main piece later on, but I'll wait till Origin Saga ends to see if the edits are really needed.


End file.
